


Baking

by windowlessatmosphere



Category: Glee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowlessatmosphere/pseuds/windowlessatmosphere
Summary: Sebastian's at Chandler's house, and his boyfriend's just trying to bake. Of course, this leads to a bit of whining, complaining, and a very messed up cake. Drabble. Sebandler. (Originally posted 2012)
Relationships: Chandler Kiehl/Sebastian Smythe





	Baking

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Ugh. Sebastian, could you try to _not_ be a buzzkill for, oh, I don't know, _two seconds_?"

"Love you too, babe," Sebastian smirked.

"Mmm," Chandler hummed in response. "You know, if you _really _loved me, you'd be helping me make cake like you promised."

The brunette sighed over-dramatically, getting up and wrapping his arms around Chandler's waist and tucking his chin over the blonde's shoulder. "I love you," he murmured, kissing his boyfriend's neck softly.

Chandler closed his eyes, leaning into the touch and relaxing slightly. He turned his head to the side, kissing Sebastian slowly pulling away and smiling. The taller boy leaned in further, nuzzling his nose against the other boy's. "We could do something else if you want…" he hinted, pulling Chandler closer.

"Oh?" he questioned playfully, kissing Sebastian slowly again before pulling away and grinning. "Nice try," he smirked, pulling completely out of his boyfriend's arms and turning back to the forgotten cake batter.

Sebastian made a noise of protest, immediately rewrapping his arms around Chandler, holding him close, and attempting to pull him away from the counter.

"Seb!" the blonde laughed, pushing his way out of his boyfriend's arms. Sebastian mock pouted, starting to grin when Chandler playfully smacked his arm.

"C'mon, Bas, you _promised_," the shorter boy looked up imploringly. "Pleeeeease?" he added, lacing his fingers through Sebastian's.

"Fine," Sebastian sighed, pressing a kiss to their intertwined hands before allowing himself to be pulled to the counter.

For a while, Chandler just let him get the ingredients out, but that quickly ended when there was a bit of a fiasco with _salt_ instead of _sugar_, and soon, the brunette was simply watching as his boyfriend sped around the kitchen, adding ingredients with a practiced ease.

Eventually, Chandler relented, and Sebastian got to measure and stir, and okay, _maybe_ that's why the cake turned out like it did, but it still tasted fantastic and it gave Sebastian plenty of opportunities to dab frosting on his boyfriend's nose before licking it off. Things could be worse.


End file.
